


Визуал G-PG fandom Firefly 2020

by fandom Firefly 2020 (fandom_Firefly)



Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [5]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Gen, fandom Firefly 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Firefly/pseuds/fandom%20Firefly%202020
Summary: визуал команды fandom Firefly 2020
Relationships: Hoban Washburne/Zoë Washburne, Kaylee Frye/Simon Tam, Malcolm Reynolds/Inara Serra
Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767694
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	1. Победа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Независимые победили, Уоша и Бука спасли. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 


	2. Оно же еще год назад сдохло!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бурундук Фандомной Битвы завелся на Серенити (см. наши драбблы) XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 


	3. Мягкая посадка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как лист на ветру!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 


	4. На злобу дня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> наш кэп иногда все же думает о боженьке, не смотря на все разочарования...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 


End file.
